


A Window to Lost Memories

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Banter, Forgotten Memories, Light Angst, M/M, Past Injuries, Past tragedy, friendships, historical setting, kind of a Zorro AU, kurodai week day 7: childhood friends, mix of cultures, not accurate historical, slight amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kuroo hadn't visited the village of Karasuno since he was a child, and most of that time was forgotten due to an injury and the pain of losing his parents. But now he was back with his uncle, a prominent political figure in the government and forced to attend one of his boring banquets. When a bunch of renegade thieves crash the party and accuse his uncle of murder, Kuroo finds his whole life turned upside down in more ways than one.





	A Window to Lost Memories

The night was pleasantly warm as Kuroo leaned in the doorway, gazing out onto his uncle’s extravagant courtyard garden. The strung lanterns looked like soft pink and golden fairies floating among the finely pruned trees, casting disjointed shadows across the stream winding through the courtyard. The gentle strumming of a shamisen blended with the quiet chatter behind him, a gathering of the elite delving in their usual political intrigues. It never interested him one bit, but he was expected to at least put in an appearance.

Kuroo yawned, muffling the sound in his palm to avoid another dirty look from Kenma who was sitting right in front of his feet. He was using Kuroo’s legs as a backrest and it wouldn’t have surprised Kuroo at all if he slipped inside his yukata to hide from other impertinent guests like an unsociable cat. His best friend would have preferred to hole up in his room than attend the fancy banquet. If Kuroo was being honest with himself, he would have preferred it as well. Or at the very least, he would have rather gone into the village to see the sights.

He had only glimpsed a bit of Karasuno on their way in from their narrow carriage window. His uncle insisted on keeping them confined and protected, something about the locals being wild and dangerous. The very idea made Kuroo laugh. All he had glimpsed were old people tending their farms. What were they going to do, attack Kuroo with a pitchfork? He was trained with a sword since birth and was capable even without one; he had nothing to fear from farmers.

“Kuro, they’re coming,” Kenma whispered, already sneaking onto the open corridor surrounding the courtyard.

“It’s alright, I’ll cover for you.”

Kuroo turned on his most charming smile and greeted the crowd of ladies bustling toward him, a few looking around him, obviously searching for Kenma. Nobility from all over the surrounding areas had rushed to Karasuno to meet Kuroo since he was a wealthy bachelor from a good family. Once they arrived, quite a few had eyes for Kenma more than himself, preferring the innocent cute look over a pampered politician’s nephew with a sly grin. If only they knew.

“Kuroo-san! I swear I saw Kozume-kun nearby. Have you seen him?”

“Oh, I think he just slipped out. My apologies, ladies. I guess you’re stuck with me.”

There was a rousing denial of his statement and a rush of insincere flattery. Kuroo smiled as politely as he could muster and answer their impertinent questions as vaguely as he could.

“I heard that you used to live here! Is that true, Kuroo-san?”

“We used to live here during the summer months, enjoying the countryside and its proximity to the sea. Unfortunately, I suffered an accident and don’t have many memories of that time. This is my first time back since then, and I look forward to making some new memories,” he finished with a toothy smile, raising his eyebrows suggestively to the young woman. She giggled behind her fan as another one butted in with another question.

Kuroo regretted not taking the chance to escape with Kenma. It was true what he had told the girl, but it was hardly the whole story. The _accident_ where he lost his memory was also the day his parents were killed. His uncle, one of the top officials in Japan, was there as well obliterating the threat of a political uprising.

When his parents died, his uncle took him back to the capital where he was put through the highest level of schooling. It was grueling but luckily Kuroo had a curious mind and enjoyed learning. He also made some great friends, Kenma being his first best friend. It was a miracle that they did become friends, considering Kuroo’s shyness after his parent’s death and Kenma’s lack of sociability. But his quiet strength was a balm to Kuroo’s tragedies, and they quickly learned to lean on each other.

Now Kuroo was an upstanding citizen and his uncle was grooming him to follow in his footsteps. He still remained friends with all his school buddies and wished he could have brought them all to Karasuno. _That_ would have made the trip vastly more appealing. His uncle didn’t approve of all of them, however, some being a bit too boisterous for polite society. Kuroo was lucky he allowed Kenma to join him. Otherwise, the whole ordeal would have been intolerable.

“Rumor has it you’ve come here to select a wife,” one girl asked, and the others shushed her like a bunch of snakes. Kuroo felt his temple throb as his irritation rose, but he kept his mask of politeness on as he smiled at her.

“No, forgive me. I’m in no hurry for marriage, I’m still a young man.”

“Oh ho? Perhaps you’re the type to enjoy playing around,” another one suggested with a giggle. All of them stared at him with large hopeful eyes and Kuroo couldn’t for the life of him understand why that was more appealing than him searching for a wife.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m far more boring than that. I’m consumed with my future career at the moment and hardly have any time for romance.”

“What a shame!”

“Boo, Kuroo-san! You should indulge a little.”

“Everyone has time for a romance!”

Kuroo drew in a deep breath, counting in his head to quell the rush of anger. He was a private person and never enjoyed discussing such personal matters with people he hardly knew. It was understandable that they’d be curious. In the capital, they would at least try to obtain their knowledge through spies and rumors. He never would have imagined he’d prefer that but having the questions smacked in his face was far worse.

The musician across the room struck a sour note and stopped playing. A hush fell over the room and Kuroo peered over the crowd to see a shadowed figure standing in the open doorway opposite him that lead to the rest of the house. The man was dressed in black, a hood over his head with a mask over his mouth. That was enough to put everyone on alarm, not to mention the sword slung on the man’s back.

“So sorry to interrupt,” the man announced with mock politeness, bowing slightly although his eyes never left the crowd in front of him. “I understand I wasn’t invited personally, but I couldn’t resist stopping by to welcome the governor himself on his return to Karasuno!”

“Who are you?!” the governor shouted, standing up from his table and walking toward the stranger without any fear. Kuroo quietly ushered the ladies to the side, ready to rush to his uncle’s side if the stranger might attack him. The man in black, however, made no move to grab his sword, meeting the governor’s stare with his own.

“I am no one. If it please you, think of me as a representation of all the people you murdered last time you were here. You do remember that, don’t you?”

Kuroo blinked at the man’s harsh accusation as whispers flooded the room. He imagined the man was speaking of the rebellion, but his uncle had always told him that he had saved innocent people by striking down the rebels. All Kuroo’s memories of living with his uncle and being a family together flooded his mind and he decided the man must be a violent rebel himself. However, it was difficult ignoring the uncomfortable seed of doubt that began blossoming at the back of his mind.

“You’re dressed like the Shadow Demon, but you couldn’t be him. I had that fiend executed the last time I was here.”

“I know, I remember it well. I could never compare to the great martyr that he was, I’m just a pale imitation of him,” the man said somberly, pressing his palm against his chest. “In fact, we all are!”

At that moment, warriors dressed in black came crashing through the thin walls and slipping through the doorways, surrounding the entire room. Kuroo gasped as cold steel pressed against his neck and a hand gripped his arm, tugging him further in the room. The women around him squealed in terror, but Kuroo held out a hand to quiet them.

“It’s alright, just stay calm. No one needs to get hurt,” he said quietly, sending a glare to the man next to him. He wore attire just like their leader although this one was much taller. All Kuroo could see was his cold blue eyes glaring at him as if he was some kind of monster. The gaze made him uncomfortable and he couldn’t help wondering what had happened to make them so bitter. Wouldn’t they know the consequences of fighting against the government?

“That’s right, everyone come in closer,” the leader commanded, his deep voice growing icier as he continued. It was as if his inner rage couldn’t be masked any longer with fake pleasantries. “This doesn’t have to get ugly. Sure, you murdered hundreds of our families and friends last time you were here after taking most of our money. Then you left all your soldiers behind to keep draining us of our resources and what little coin we had to spare. So, I think we’re entitled to some of that back, don’t you think?”

“Fools! Like I would give thieves a single penny. Guards!”

Kuroo had been curious where his uncle’s guards were, considering how many he’d brought. Apparently, most of them weren’t even aware of the intrusion as shouts echoed throughout the compound. The thief leader narrowed his eyes and finally whipped his sword out of its sheath. He started for the governor and Kuroo’s heart raced, knowing the guards would never make it in time.

He eyed the man next to him to find him distracted by other things. Kuroo jerked his head out of the way and knocked his hand against the flat side of the blade to fling it away from him. Before the thief could recover, Kuroo grabbed his wrist and reached onto the thief’s belt, pulling out a slender knife. The women behind him were screaming as the room fell into chaos and Kuroo knew it wouldn’t be wise killing a man in front of them. Instead, he flipped the knife in his hand and drove the handle against the thief’s temple, knocking him unconscious.

He pocketed the knife and grabbed the thief’s sword that had clattered to the ground. Whirling around, he found his uncle surrounded by guards and the thief was nowhere in sight. Only a couple remained in the room, in fact, and seeing several guards running past the room told him they’d taken off to other parts of the compound.

“Oh god… Kenma!” he shouted and ran out of the room, quickly circling the courtyard gardens. Echoes of shouts and screams resounded in the night air. Kuroo hissed as he tried running in his yukata and contemplated loosening it a bit.

“Kenma!” he whispered as loud as he dared, peeking over the railing to see if he was hiding in the ferns. He nearly slipped back inside to check Kenma’s room when he heard whispers coming from the gazebo at the far end. At first glance, he couldn’t see anyone in it, but he ran toward it anyway to make sure.

He exhaled with relief when he saw Kenma huddled on the floor with his back against the gazebo pillar, chatting amicably with the person next to him. Kuroo startled when he recognized him as one of the thieves.

“Get away from him!” Kuroo snarled, stepping forward and pointing his sword straight at the thief. Bright brown eyes over the mask widened, then immediately narrowed back at him. The thief shouted and slipped two knives out of nowhere as he hopped on his feet.

“Wait, Kuro. Put that away and get down, both of you.”

“Kenma, they came here to hurt us.”

“They’re not here for us, just calm down. Shoyou’s alright.”

“ _Shoyou?!_ ”

“Yes.”

Kuroo hesitated to lower his sword but eyeing Kenma’s glare he slowly backed away and dropped it. Shoyou kept his eye on Kuroo but mirrored his actions. The most incredible thing about this thief was his size. Kuroo thought he could fit him in his luggage he was so tiny, but even under his black coverings, Kuroo could tell he was athletic.

“Alright _fiend_ , explain yourself.”

“I’m not a fiend!”

“Hush. We don’t want the guards to find us.”

“Why are you defending him Kenma?!”

“If you listened, then you’d get it. Shoyou, tell him what you told me.”

Shoyou huffed and begrudgingly put his knives away. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and fixed a fierce glare at Kuroo as if Kuroo wasn’t a threat at all even as he towered over him.

“Long ago, we used to be our own tribe until the governor took control of this area. I was really young at the time and can hardly remember it. Once he was in charge, he abused us and stole all our resources. Even after he returned to the capital, he left all his soldiers here to beat us, imprison us, and kill whoever they feel like. This is our first chance to get back some of what belongs to us and humiliate him if we can. He deserves much worse.”

“My uncle said he needed to keep control of violent rebels trying to overthrow him. Are you sure the soldiers aren’t just trying to keep the peace?”

“That’s a lie! They broke my dad’s arm just because he couldn’t pay the taxes they inflicted, but we’re starving! It’s like that everywhere and you nobles just enjoy your fancy parties without a care in the world.”

His frank words stung Kuroo a bit. It wasn’t often he was included in the mass of nobility, but he couldn’t deny that he was potentially ignorant of what was really happening. He never enjoyed politics and stayed out of his uncle’s business. For the first time in his life, he felt guilty for ignoring what was happening outside of his narrow viewpoint.

Still, it was hard for him to completely trust what the little thief was saying. It was _his_ uncle he was insulting, someone who took him in when his parents died when he could have thrown him in an orphanage. He refused to fully give in to either idea until he collected more facts.

“Shoyou, don’t judge him like that. Kuro isn’t like other nobles; he’s never taken from anyone.”

“You don’t know that though, Kenma,” Kuroo answered, running his fingers through his unruly hair. “If what Chibi-chan says is true, all the things my uncle has given me could have been the result of taking from these people. I never would have imagined he’d do something like this.”

“It must be nice, thinking that it might not be true,” Shoyou grumbled. “For us it’s real, and we have to deal with his cruelty every day. I need to go. If I don’t steal anything from somewhere in this place, I’m going to get heckled.”

“What? Your friends all ran off.”

“Nah, they’re sneaking in rooms and ransacking them while the guards are distracted.”

“In the rooms, then—” Kuroo’s heart raced when he thought about a thief going through his room, one bag in particular. His body was frozen in place until Kenma grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the gazebo.

“Go, you might catch them.”

With Kenma’s urging, Kuroo left him with a bewildered Shoyou as he tore through the courtyard and into the compound. He weaved around frightened guests still trying to get to safety and guards charging past. All the confusing and uncomfortable information he’d just learned rushed out of his mind. The only thought left was his desperation to save one item, the only thing he treasured in the whole world.

When they had first arrived at his uncle’s compound in Karasuno, he was thankful for a room at the very end, far away from everyone else. At that moment he was exasperated by it, feeling like there was no end to the corridors between him and his bedroom. Finally, he made it, flinging his door open and immediately spotting a dark figure across the vast room. His heart seized when he spied his bag of valuables in the thief’s hand and he rushed inside, lifting his sword at the ready.

“Drop it!”

The thief turned to face him with his head cocked and his body relaxed, obviously not seeing Kuroo as a threat at all. He was taller than Shoyou but still wasn’t close to Kuroo’s height. His body, however, was incredibly built and Kuroo realized with a shock that he was none other than their leader that taunted his uncle at the party.

“I’m amazed. I didn’t think any of you spoiled nobles had any guts. To think you’d risk your life for a bag full of jewelry.”

“Listen, I get that you’ve all had a hard time. I’ll make you a deal; let me pick one thing from that bag and you can take the rest. I’ll even let you leave without making a fuss. You get the valuables and you can keep your life.”

“You want one thing? But that’s probably the most expensive piece, how could I leave it behind?”

“It would be of no value to you! Just let me have it.”

The thief’s eyebrows lifted, surprised by Kuroo’s desperation. His dark eyes flicked from Kuroo’s sword to the velvet bag in his hand.

“How about a friendly wager? We fight and whoever wins gets to keep the bag and all of the contents inside.”

“Or I could just kill you.”

The man’s face was covered, but Kuroo could tell when he smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “You’re so confident! Go ahead, kill me… if you can.”

Kuroo clicked his tongue as the man lifted his chin in a challenge. His sword was still strapped to his back, both his hands resting by his sides with Kuroo’s bag hanging from one of them. There was no doubt that the thief was a skilled fighter and though Kuroo had been trained, he’d never fought anyone who would potentially want to kill him. When the other man began swinging the bag around as a tease, Kuroo growled and raised his sword.

“Pull out your sword and fight me straight on. I’m not going to fall for your petty tricks.”

The thief snorted as he continued swinging the bag. He moved slowly as he reached back to unsheathe his sword, not wanting to startle Kuroo into lunging forward too quickly.

“Hmm, you’re more cunning than I thought. Let’s see what you have, rich boy.”

“By all means. I’m anxious to see if you can fight with something other than a pitchfork.”

The man chuckled again. It was oddly wholesome, luring Kuroo out of his frantic state and into something a bit more playful. They began circling each other slowly, Kuroo keeping his eye on only on the man and not the spinning bag he desired. He knew it was just as much of a distraction as it was a taunt.

There wasn’t much furniture in the room, an ornate wardrobe on one wall and the plush futon on the floor. Four posts surrounded his bed with netting drifting around it to protect him from insects while he slept. Since it was late, only one lantern was lit, bathing them in soft light and casting long shadows across the room.

As Kuroo passed by the wardrobe, the thief made his move. He snapped the bag toward Kuroo who flinched back, his back hitting wardrobe. Kuroo quickly raised his sword and blocked the attack, the sound of their swords clashing together ringing throughout the quiet room.

Kuroo smirked and pushed down on the other sword, using his extra height as an advantage. He relished in the furrowed eyebrows glaring at him and allowed the feeling to boost his strength as he shoved forward. The man stumbled back a few steps but regained his stance quickly and rushed at Kuroo for another attack.

This time Kuroo was ready and every swing of the thief’s sword was met by a perfectly placed block. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but the thief had slipped the bag’s strap around his wrist, so he could grip his sword with both his hands. His dark eyes were no longer smiling, narrowed as he watched Kuroo’s every move. It inflated Kuroo’s pride to finally be taken seriously.

Kuroo’s adversary had one advantage though, and that was his clothes that allowed for more freedom of movement. Kuroo was in one of his most expensive yukatas and although he obviously had longer limbs than the thief, he could only use his arms. He needed to act fast before the thief was able to use his handicap against him.

“You’re not half-bad, Thief-san! Especially for someone of your stature.”’

“I happen to be of average height. Even so, that has nothing to do with someone’s prowess with fighting.”

“Sure about that? A little height doesn’t hurt.”

Before the thief could refute it, Kuroo raised his sword up and hurled it down on him. He blocked it just in time, but the force of it knocked him down to the floor. Kuroo tried to pin him with his foot but too late remembered his constricting attire. He hissed as the thief rolled away and bounced back on his feet.

Kuroo approached the thief again as he backed up into the netting of Kuroo’s bed. Kuroo’s mind worked quickly on a strategy on how to subdue him as fast as possible. The man was extremely powerful, matched with Kuroo easily. He was quicker than Kuroo would have expected and didn’t seem to have any fear. Such skillful combinations were difficult to overturn, but Kuroo always enjoyed a challenge.

“Why would a rich boy like yourself even bother being taught fighting techniques? Can’t you just hire men to protect you and your precious gold?”

“You're quite prejudiced against anyone with a little money. For your information, I don’t revere it as others do.”

“But you do have it. I’m sure you’ve never had to go hungry.”

Kuroo paused, his smirk slipping away as he pressed his lips tight. “No, I’ve never been hungry. Does that make me a bad person? Listen, if you and your men stopped acting like a bunch of hooligans, you might find some of us are willing to listen.”

“Is that a fact?”

“Yeah. We can have a chat right now if you’d give me that bag.”

“Nope!”

The thief laughed as he snatched a handful of netting and tossed it in Kuroo’s face. Kuroo wrenched the gossamer fabric out of his face but by the time he could see, the man rammed his body into Kuroo and sent him tumbling back. He fell to the floor, the crash sending his sword clattering across the floor.

Kuroo twisted his body to reach for it but the thief yanked him onto his back. A blade ghosted over Kuroo’s throat, so close he could feel the cold of the sharp metal even though it wasn’t touching his skin. Those dark eyes were smiling again, drifting closer as he had the audacity to sit right on Kuroo’s stomach and swing the bag above him like a pendulum.

“Shame about losing. I almost feel bad, considering how much you wanted it. Now, let’s see what’s so important that you’d risk your life.”

Kuroo hissed in his anger as the thief maneuvered the bag off his wrist and poured the contents on the floor next to them. He hummed as he picked up individual items, gifts from admirers and occasionally his uncle. Although the gifts were extremely expensive, none of them mattered to Kuroo at all. The thief seemed to know it as he dropped each one back on the floor.

Kuroo felt his heart drop as the thief paused, slowly twining his fingers around a thin chain. He lifted his mother’s necklace up to inspect it and Kuroo’s heart raced with worry that he might take it or harm it out of spite. Kuroo spoke the truth when he said it wasn’t worth much. It wasn’t made of gold and had no valuable gems in it. The pendant was a metal disc, the same metal used in most swords, and had scrawled embossing all over it. It looked chaotic to most people and it was difficult to read but Kuroo knew the words by heart. It was his father’s vows to his mother on the day they married.

In the center of the disc was a common stone but it happened to be his mother’s favorite. She loved the pale blue color and the mesmerizing light that poured through it in fragmented beams whenever she held it up to the sun. The thief’s eyes widened as he held the disc up toward the lantern, just as Kuroo used to do when he was young when he’d sneak off with his mother’s treasured necklace.

The man stared hard at Kuroo suddenly, shifting his sword to slip underneath his hair, gently pulling it up to reveal his scar. It was the only physical representation of the worst day of his life, the day he lost his parents.

“Tetsu?”

“Huh?!”

“Tetsu… is that you?”

“Why are you calling me that? Nobody calls me Tetsu. My name is Kuroo _Tetsurou_.”

“I used to call you that. Do you not remember me?”

“I hate to point out the obvious, but you _are_ wearing a mask.”

“Oh, right.”

To Kuroo’s astonishment, the man tugged his mask below his chin and removed his hood. His hair was short and dark, but the sheen from the lantern’s light made it look soft to touch. His face was a bit on the plain side, but he seemed more handsome the longer Kuroo stared at him. There was a large scar marring his cheek but other than that, there was something eerily familiar about him. Kuroo was disappointed that he couldn’t place where he knew him or even recall his name.

“We knew each other?”

“Yes. You were my best friend for a time until you were taken away from me. The day you got that scar.”

“The accident… it’s the reason my memories of that time are vague.”

Kuroo flinched when the man’s eyes flashed with fury.

“It wasn’t an accident! Those murderers did it on purpose, on _his_ orders. And then he took you away.”

“Whose orders? What are you talking about?”

The man opened his mouth to answer but shouts from the hallway startled them both. He sheathed his sword with a huff and tucked his hand under Kuroo’s neck, lifting him up. He slipped the necklace over Kuroo’s head and tucked it tenderly inside the fold of his yukata.

“Better keep that safe. There are a lot of thieves around here you know.”

He snickered at his own joke and hopped off Kuroo. He was across the room in a heartbeat, quickly slid opened the screen door at the end that led to another garden.

“Wait!” Kuroo hissed and the man paused. Kuroo snatched up as many of the scattered valuables as he could and shoved them into the velvet bag. He rushed toward the man and held it out to him. “Go on, take it. They mean nothing to me and with you they might do some good. I honestly have no idea what’s happening, but I hope you believe me that I had no idea.”

“I believe you.” The man’s eyes softened as he reached out for the bag. Instead of grabbing it, he snatched Kuroo’s hand and lifted it to his lips. “I hope it won’t take so long for us to meet again. Until next time, Tetsu.”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped open as he kissed his hand, his lips warm even through the mask. In the blink of an eye, the thief was gone with the velvet bag, leaving Kuroo stunned as he stood in the open door.

 

The atmosphere in his uncle’s compound was extremely tense for the rest of the night. Kenma was more frazzled by the increased guards marching by their rooms than he was by the thieves, so Kuroo offered to have him stay with him. After all, his futon was unnecessarily large. He could have fit at least five of his friends in it if he wanted to. _If_ being the operative word.

He was relieved his uncle didn’t bother checking on him. His brash voice could be heard from all corners of the household, no matter how immense it was. Kuroo tried to shut it out as he laid down to sleep, focusing on Kenma’s gentle breaths and the soothing cricket song coming from the garden outside.

Eventually, he was able to fall asleep but soon the reoccurring dreams crept in his mind, allowing him no rest. They were always the same, disjointed scenes of chaos. People screaming all around him and one voice rising above them all: his mother’s.   
Kuroo whimpered as the piercing sound cut into his soul, his mother screaming his father’s name somewhere in the crowd. He remembered his desperation to reach her, fighting through the throng of people only to get shoved back onto the rough cobbled street. More than anything, he remembered his crippling fear when her screaming finally stopped. After that, he could hear nothing else, not even his own wails as he scrambled back on his feet and tore into the crowd.

He never remembered how he got hurt and his memories after that moment were even worse. His vision was blurry from tears and his head was pounding but somehow, he was moving away from the crowd. At last, he was set on the ground as an arm cradled beneath his head. A young boy’s face appeared above him, crying as much as he was. His lips were moving but Kuroo couldn’t hear it. He blinked through his tears to focus on the boy’s dark brown eyes, begging him for something but he didn’t know what.

The dream never went further, replaying the worst of the scenes to refresh the pain all over again. Only in the depths of Kuroo’s subconscious, something had finally clicked. A small clue that could finally reveal the truth about his past, the truth about himself. In the darkness of the room and heard by no one, Kuroo murmured in his sleep.

“Daichi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is a bit of a tease, sorry! I know it's a perfect set-up for a multi-chapter, but at the moment I don't have any plans to continue it. I'm in the middle of my Merlin AU and have several other multi-chapters going that I need to progress and finish up. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, as well as the rest of my kurodai week fics!! It was so fun and the prompts were wonderful as always.   
> I know I've been dumping a ton of fics but I actually do have the final chapter of the current Merlin AU fic I'm posting tomorrow! If you haven't read that yet (and enjoy action, romance, banter) you should check out the series and get caught up! :D


End file.
